JAHIL
by YOGA07
Summary: Summary: Sebuah suasana tahun baru yang menyebalkan. Namun siapa yang menduga, tersembunyi suatu kebahagiaan besar dibaliknya/AU/GJ/Review?


**JAHIL**

:

Rate: T  
Genre: Romance  
Pair: Bolt.U, Sarada.U

:  
#NotLikeDontRead  
:

[][]::[][]::[][]

"Kau ini jahil sekali, kurang kerjaan ya dari tadi mengganggu orang saja" Umpatku kepada seorang pria yang berdiri tepat dibelakangku. Yang ternyata didengar Chochou sahabatku dari tadi.  
"Kau ini kenapa, Sarada?" kata Chochou padaku.  
"Entahlah, lelaki ini jahil sekali. Dari tadi mengganggu saja, yang mencubitku, saat kulihat, dia malah bersikap santai seolah tidak bersalah, dan juga mendorong-dorong aku, saat ditanya malah menuduh orang yang dibelakang" Jawabku sambil menunjuk lelaki itu, yang belum beranjak berdiri tepat dibelakangku, tapi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum-senyum saja dengan teman-temannya. Sebenarnya aku sendiri senang diganggu olehnya, gadis mana yang tidak suka digoda oleh lelaki tampan, putih, benar-benar lelaki idaman.  
"Aku malas disini, ayo kita kebelakang, mencari tempat duduk sekalian mencari minuman, aku lelah, lagipula malas sekali aku disini, daritadi diganggu lelaki jahil itu" sambil menarik Chochou yang sedang asyik mendengar lagu-lagu kesukaannya yang kebetulan diputar pada acara penyambutan malam pergantian tahun ini yang diadakan di lapangan Konoha.  
Tahun ini memang berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, aku memilih merayakan penyambutan tahun baru diluar bersama sahabatku, sembari cuci mata lelaki tampan, siapa tahu ada yang menyangkut hehee. kami memilih lapangan Konoha yang memang untuk setiap tahunnya dipadati penduduk yang ingin menikmati malam pergantian tahun, entah itu mereka pribumi maupun tidak, apakah mereka penduduk asli didesa ini atau mereka yang hanya ingin sekedar singgah ke desa ini bercampur aduk meramaikan suasana malam ini.  
"Chochou, tolong kau pesan minuman. Aku kelelahan, jadinya malas berjalan. Ini uangnya" ucapku pada Chochou.  
Setelah mendapati tempat duduk beberapa meter dari panggung megah itu.  
"Hai?" kudengar suara lelaki menegurku  
Saat aku menoleh kearah suara itu berasal "Ternyata kau lelaki jahil, kenapa kau mengikutiku? Belum puas bertingkah jahil tadi, sampai-sampai harus mengikutiku sampai sini" jawabku dengan sinis.  
"Jangan marah-marah terus nona manis" sahutnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku Boruto" katanya sambil menyodorkan tangan perkenalan padaku "Siapa namamu?" serunya.  
"Sarada" jawabku singkat.  
"Minuman anget buat tuan putri datang" tiba-tiba Chochou datang dengan membawa dua gelas jeruk panas ditangannya beserta donat isi coklat kesukaanku. "Lah, bukannya ini lelaki yang tadi mengganggumu?", tanya Chochou dengan mengernyitkan dahinya.  
"hai, perkenalkan namaku Boruto", "Aku Chochou, salam kenal." Sambil berjabat tangan.  
"Oh ya, maaf aku tadi jahil padamu, tapi itu juga karena temanku yang menyuruhku, karena merasa terhalang badanmu sehingga tidak bisa melihat panggung dengan jelas".  
"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa." jawabku.  
Obrolan pun berlanjut, kami berbincang, tertawa, mencoba untuk lebih tau satu dan lainnya. Dan ternyata dia juga sama seperti ku yang ternyata lulusan sekolah menengah tahun ini yang juga sama seperti ku lagi bingung ngelanjutin kuliah atau melanjutkan usaha keluarga.  
"Boleh aku minta nomor HP-mu?" kata Boruto sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.  
"Aku tidak punya HP." kataku, yang kebetulan malam itu aku memang tidak membawa ponselku karena sedang diservice beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi, aku tidak sepenuhnya bohong.  
"Kau benar-benar tidak punya HP?" balas Boruto padaku.  
"Masalah ya, jika aku tidak punya HP?"  
"Tidak juga. Ngomong-omong,kau tinggal dimana?"tanya Boruto padaku.  
"Komplek Nanadaime blok 7 nomor 24" jawab Chochou.  
"Kau ini apa-apaan, Chochou?" jawabku sambil mencubit sahabatku itu. "Aww, sakit tahu"  
"Sudah larut malam, kalian pulanglah, apa kalian tidak takut, gadis cantik masih diluar tengah malam seperti ini, ayo aku antar kalian pulang" kata Boruto.  
"Ayolah, Boruto. Dimana-mana yang namanya merayakan malam pergantian tahun itu pasti tengah malam, lagipula kami sudah ada yang jemput nanti papaku." sahutku  
"Tapi kalian kan perempuan. Jika hanya berdua saja bahaya" tegas Boruto. Perhatian sekali lelaki ini kataku dalam hati.  
"Tanggung Boruto, beberapa menit lagi tengah malam, rugi jika tidak menunggu saja. Sudah keluar dingin-dingin dari rumah menunggu sampai sekarang, lalu pulang saja sebelum ikut meniup terompet menandakan bahwa tahun telah berganti, aku janji akan pulang secepatnya" kujelaskan pada Boruto yang dari tadi sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang sibuk berjalan di depan kami.  
"Horeeeee… sekarang sudah tahun 2017, Chochou berarti kita sudah tahun tahun diluar rumah ya, karena kita berangkat dari rumah tahun 2016 dan kembali lagi di tahun 2017. Hehee.." teriakku semangat menyambut tahun baru.  
"AKu berharap tahun ini aku bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi, amin" tambahku.  
"Aku juga ingin berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik di tahun ini" sambung Chochou.  
"Akuingin lebih dekat dengan kalian" Boruto ikut berucap.  
Tiba-tiba, ada panggilan masuk di HP Chochou. "Apa itu telepon dari papaku?" tanyaku. "Iya, dia sudah menunggu diparkiran depan gerbang, sudah ayo pulang, takut terlalu lama menunggu, kasian papamu" sambil menarik pergelanganku.  
"Boruto, aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai bertemu dilain waktu" kataku.  
"Aku antar sampai gerbang ya?" Boruto memberikan tawaran.

"Sarada, Boruto kemana? Katanya mau mengantar, tapi mana dia?" tanya Chochou padaku.  
"Entah, mungkin dia takut bertemu dengan ayahku. Hehee…" jawabku sambil tertawa.

Lapar sekali perutku, sudah pasti begitu. Sekarang ini sudah jam dua siang, aku baru terbangun tidur setelah melewati malam pergantian tahun yang mengesankan. Tapi tidak ada sesuatu dirumah yang bisa dimakan, kubuka pintu berharap ada tukang makanan yang akan lewat jam segini. Lalu keluar dan berdiri sambil melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil untuk meregangkan otot-otoku. " _Itu mobil siapa, yang parkir di depan rumahku, jangan-jangan ada tamu dirumah, kenapa aku tidak tahu ya?_ " kataku dalam hati.  
"Hey, Sarada.." kudengar ada yang manggil dari arah mobil tadi.  
"Ternyata kau Boruto, sedang apa kau disitu?" tanyaku sambil mendekati Boruto yang ternyata pemilik mobil yang tadi aku curigai punya siapa.  
"Ya pastinya menunggumu lah, memangnya mau apa lagi aku kesini" jawabnya. "Ayo keluar, kita makan siang" ajak Boruto yang aku tau dari nadanya terdengar gugup mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tapi kebetulan aku memang sedang lapar.  
"Ayo, kebetulan aku juga sedang lapar, dari acara semalam belum makan, kau tunggu sebentar ya, aku mandi dulu" usulku.  
"Tidak perlu mandi, terlalu lama, lagipula kau tetap cantik walau belum mandi" Boruto mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya padaku.  
"Ya sudah, aku ganti baju saja" sahutku.  
Semenjak hari itu kami mulai lebih dekat, hampir setiap hari berkunjung walau hanya sampai pagar rumah aja, tidak tahu kenapa dia paling tidak mau jika diajak masuk kerumah. Sampai-sampai keluargaku juga heran melihatnya. Setelah mendapat nomor HP-ku, dia lebih sering meneleponku, atau sekadar mengirim pesan singkat berisikan kata-kata romantis kepadaku. Kami juga sering chat lewat akun facebook.  
Pada suatu hari, aku melamun di depan Televisi yang sedari tadi kunyalakan. Tapi aku tidak tahu siaran apa yang kuputar. " _Tak terasa sudah 3 bulan sejak aku mengenal Boruto_ " batinku dalam lamunanku.  
"Kak, mobil pacar kakak masuk selokan depan rumah. Papa dan warga lainnya sedang membantu" kata adik kesayanganku, Kiriko. Tunggu dulu, kapan aku pacaran dengan lelaki yang membuatku kesal di malam pergantian tahun itu.  
"Serius?, wah kenapa Boruto itu bisa masuk selokan, parah" sahutku sambil berjalan menuju :v

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini Boruto?" tanyaku pada Boruto yang dari tadi sibuk membersihkan badannya yang penuh lumpur setelah menyelamatkan mobilnya.  
"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku hilang kendali." jawabnya dengan gugup.  
"Mau tidak, kau jadi pacarku" kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Boruto membuatku kaget, berikut yang diucapkannya membuatku terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, berat rasanya lidahku untuk berucap satu katapun.  
"Hei, kenapa kau malah diam?" pertanyaannya membuat aku semakin bingung.  
"Y-Ya, ya mau lah" jawabku pelan saking malunya sampai mukaku memerah.  
"Horeee" Boruto bersorak gembira yang sontak mengagetkanku, yang dari tadi masih membeku walau sudah memberi jawaban yang memuaskan Boruto dan aku pastinya, yaa, aku memang menyukai Boruto dari awal kita bertemu sejak dia menggangguku malam itu.

"Apa kau tahu, aku menyukaimu sejak malam pergantian tahun itu, aku sengaja mengganggumu supaya aku bisa berkenalan denganmu, hari ini aku merasa bahagia, tadi saat kau memberi jawabannya, ingin rasanya memelukmu, saking bahagianya diriku," isi pesan singkat dari Boruto yang baru saja kuterima barusan.  
Hari ini aku juga merasa bahagia, bahkan mungkin lebih bahagia darimu, kataku pelan sambil memeluk ponselku yang dilayarnya masih tertera pesan singkat dari Boruto.  
Sejak saat itu hampir setiap hari aku menerima kata-kata, ucapan-ucapan romantis dari Boruto, yang membuat hidupku berbunga-bunga. Bahkan Boruto sering memanggilku dengan sebutan sayang, yang pasti membuatku makin mengagumi sosok Boruto.  
Semakin lama hubungan kami semakin dekat, bahkan sekarang Boruto sudah akrab dengan keluargaku, hampir setiap hari mampir kerumahku bercanda bersama keluargaku, Boruto sudah tidak malu lagi masuk kerumahku.  
Aku berharap hubunganku dengan Boruto akan berlangsung lama bahkan sampai ke jenjang pernikahan. Ya walaupun aku tau hubungan pacaran pasti banyak rintangannya, tapi aku yakin jika kami bisa melewatinya bersama.

:

 **-END-  
** :

Holy Shit, mini fic sekitar 1300 kata aja butuh waktu berhari-hari buat ketik dan cari ide. Maklumlah, otak gwe lagi buntu xD . Tapi justru itu, satu-satunya waktu yang tepat buat kembali ngasah otak biar lancip lagi (kaya pisau aja LOL :v).  
Oh,ya. Seperti fic gwe sebelumnya yg judulnya "Tabrakan yang manis", ada yg review kalo wordnya kependekan. Gwe pikir itu wajar, Karena itu sengaja gwe buat MINIFIC, jadi jika ada yg bertanya semacam itu di seri minific yg ini, gwe udh kasih jawaban ya :-D  
Btw, thanks buat temen gwe yg bernama 'Taufiq879', Karena telah memberi dukungan dan saran buat terus berkarya. Ya, walau mungkin gwe agak Govl*k orangnya, yg penting kan karyanya.  
Sudahlah, paling ada beberapa diantara reader yg berfikir ' _Ahh, bacot lu tor..!'_ , maka dari itu gwe berhenti bacot aja. Moga para reader sehat selalu, dan mudah dapet inspirasi buat terus bersemangat nulis ficnya. Sampai jumpa di next story, CYA….. xD

*Oh, ya. Btw, fic 'BAD' ditunda untuk sementara waktu.


End file.
